El corazón siempre tiene la razón
by Carolina Rivergron
Summary: Hay quienes aman hasta llegar a la locura, pero para ellos esa es la forma más sensata de amar.


**Hola! Espero que les guste mi nueva historia es un poco trágica pero también tiene mucho romance e ilusión, es que en la vida no todo es color de rosa. Esto es algo que por un tiempo me estuvo rondando en la mente y decidí que seria buena idea plasmarlo aquí. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario será bien recibida por medio de los reviews, gracias a los que me lean, y bueno... seguimos en contacto chicos, besos para todos.**

***Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen a mi, son de la cadena Fox, Ryan Murphy, entre otros.***

* * *

***En consulta***

Quinn se encontraba afuera del consultorio del Dr. Smith, dando pequeños golpes con el puño a la puerta que apenas se escuchaban, desde hace seis semanas ella estaba llendo a terapia con este hombre, iba dos veces por semana, no necesitaba más. De repente la puerta se abrio y un hombre alto y delgado, de barba tupida pero sin bigote, con lentres de lectura y cabello más blanco que negro la saludo.

¿Qué tal, Quinn? –Saludo cortezmente el hombre.

Buenos días. –Dijo Quinn, dandole una media sonrisa.

Despues de saludarse y de que le ofreciera el doctor a la rubia unos bocadillos y café para relajar la tensión que siempre tenia Quinn al llegar a verlo, comenzaron a hablar bien.

¿Qué hay sobre...am? –El Dr Smith no sabía cómo entrar en el tema, sabía que era algo que a la chica le costaba mucho trabajo hablar e intento preguntar con delicadeza.

Sa.. Santana? –Quinn no podía ni mencionar su nombre, esta sería la primera vez que hablaba de ello después dos años, para Quinn no era nada fácil pero sabía que debía hablarlo para poder sanar un poco sus heridas, ella no era la misma Quinn que la de hace tres años, la chica llena de vida, co-capitana de las Cheerios, la chica con voz dulce pero a la vez intimidante, de mirada penetrante, sonrisa cautivadora y muy guapa. En la vida de Quinn pasaron una infinidad de cosas pero nada la llego a destrozar ni un poco tanto como esto. Ahora ella iba desalineada, su mirada era notoriamente triste, solitaria, no sonreía, ni siquiera miraba a los ojos a las personas.

¿Qué hay sobre ella? –Repitió el hombre, lo más tranquilo posible.

De repente a Quinn sin esperarlo le llego un recuerdo...

**Flashback**

*Dos años atrás*.

Somos lo que soñé tener mi vida entera. –Se sinceró la morena.– Contigo finalmente entiendo a lo que se refieren las personas cuando hablan sobre el amor.

Te quiero tanto, San. –Decía Quinn tomando las manos de la latina entre las suyas y viéndola a los ojos, observando aquellos oscuros ojos color chocolate en los que le encantaba perderse, para después abrazarla.– Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí, contigo, sólo contigo, siempre contigo.

Te quiero, Quinn. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, mientras estemos juntas solo seremos tu y yo, nadie más importa. –Decía la latina acercándose lentamente a Quinn para fundir sus labios con los de ella, dandole un tierno y suave beso antes de rozar su nariz con la de Quinn.

**Fin Flashback**

La amo. –Confesó con un sollozo la rubia y una lagrima que caia lentamente por su mejilla izquierda, sin poder evitar recordar aquello que tan feliz la había hecho antes, pero que ahora le rompía el alma y la torturaba.

Han pasado dos años ¿todavía la amas? –Preguntó bastante sorprendido el hombre.– Hace dos años que ya no esta, que no hay contacto, ni miradas.

Cuando amas de verdad... sólo lo haces. –Respondió limpiando su mejilla.– Sigo enamorada de ella con la misma intensidad del primer día.

Háblame sobre eso. –Pidió el hombre mayor.

Es como si... gritará pero nadie puede escuchar, estoy sola con estos sentimientos, herida y a nadie le interesa. Nadie puede entender lo que me hacía sentir, mi familia siempre pensó que era algo sucio, que estaba mal, que no iba con los valores que me han enseñado ellos, que me haría daño... ¡Pero daño me hizo que me alejarán de ella!... –Decía Quinn con coraje y alzando cada vez más la voz.– Daño me hizo que me la quitarán, que me la quitaran de la manera en que lo hicieron. –Confesó como en un susurro.

Tranquila Quinn. –Dijo el médico dándole una pequeña y reconfortante palmada en el hombro.– Es difícil, lo entiendo. Podemos esperar a que te sientas mejor para hablar, no hay porque profundizar el daño.

No, esta bien. –Respondió más tranquila la rubia.– Daño me hizo que me dijeran que debía olvidarla porque no llevaría a nada bueno pero... no era así. –Siguió hablando entre cortando las palabras, iba a llorar era notorio pero se reprimía ella misma de hacerlo.– Para mí fue mi felicidad entera, yo estaba completa con ella, me... me... sentía plena, con esperanzas y... y llena de vida a su lado pero ella ya no está, no está y tuve que sentarme a ver como la perdía y sin poder hacer nada se iba mi vida junto a su partida.

Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, se nota en tu voz tanto como en que después de seis semanas viniendo apenas tuviste el valor para poder hablar de esto pero, Quinn, no estás sola yo estoy aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte. Pero sabes, también es difícil para ellos, tus padres querían algo diferente para su hija... para su hija pequeña. –Intentaba el Dr decir con suavizar para no alterar a Quinn.

Es tan difícil intentar borrar estos sentimientos, apenas puedo pronunciar su nombre y todavía me falta el aire al hacerlo, nadie más la menciona, yo simplemente no puedo hacer esto a un lado y fingir que nunca paso. No quiero renunciar a esto, nunca voy a renunciar pero quiero volver a ser la misma de hace tres años, cuando la conocí y mi mundo el mejor lugar para vivir. –Decía la chica mientras lloraba y se limpiaba el rostro.

Y lo vas a ser, créeme, para eso estas aquí, yo te voy a ayudar pero debes dejar el pasado atrás, no puedes vivir de los recuerdos Quinn, debes crear nuevas situaciones, conocer más personas, tener comunicación con el mundo. –Dijo el hombre, poniendo a pensar a Quinn en sus palabras y asentando con la cabeza en señal de que le estaba dando la razón.– Aprovecha lo que te brinda la vida ahora, eres joven Quinn, no te encierres en tu pasado, tienes que salir a vivir tienes toda una vida por delante, una vida que si no disfrutas tu nadie lo hará por ti.

Después de terminarse la sesión y despedirse, Quinn se encontraba fuera del consultorio del Dr Smith, iba por la banqueta caminando lentamente un poco más tranquila que cuando se encontraba con el consultorio, aunque no podía evitar introducirse en sus pensamientos y dejarse llevar por los recuerdos como el día en que ella y la latina compartieron su primer beso en publico...

**Flashback**

Se encontraban en la heladeria preferida de la latina, sentadas en una mesa larga de colores y con pequeños bancos de madera, una enfrente de la otra, la mesa era tamaño infantil pero poco les importo a las dos ya que estaban pasando un rato muy agradable y divertido, hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, riendo y observando a los niños que jugaban alegres a unos metros de ellas en los juegos, disfrutando de sus nieves y la compañia que se hacian mutuamente.

San ¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista? –Preguntó curiosa Quinn, dando una lamida a su nieve evitando que se derramara un poco por el torso de su mano, haciendo sonreír a la latina que notoriamente no entendia a que venia esa pregunta.

No, la verdad no creo. ¿tú, sí? –Respondió Santana con una sonrisa, cruzando mirada con la de la rubia.

¿Por qué no? –Volvió a preguntar Quinn un poco desanimada, era obvio que no era la respuesta que esperaba.– Yo sí, desde la primera vez que te ví me gustaste y no podia dejar de pensar en ti.

Porque creo que es algo superficial, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, a las personas le gusta lo que ven y no conocen lo que hay dentro, aparte... si yo creyera en eso, cada vez que viera a alguien atractivo me estaría gustando alguien diferente por día o algo así ¿no?. –Volvió a responder sincera la latina, dejando pensado a Quinn sobre sus palabras y viendo en su rostro confusion.– Es claro que cuando te ví me gustaste al instante pero cuando te trate y te conocí fue entonces cuando me enamoré de ti. –Concluyó Santana con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Tienes razón. –Aceptó la rubia, acercandose peligrosamente hacía Santana pues parecia que iba a besarla y cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella, haciendo contacto visual y observando su boca, la rubia bajo la cabeza y robo con sus labios un poco de nieve a la morena, la cual estaba riendo sorprendida y a lo cual ésta respondio huntando nieve en la nariz de Quinn para desquitarse por lo que acababa de hacer y dejandola con la boca abierta.

¡Oye! –Dijo Quinn sorprendida y sin poder contener la risa que le provocaba.

¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la morena haciendo la desentendida y conteniedo la risa.

No es justo, me ensuciaste. –Respondió la rubia, fingiendo indignación.

Tú iniciaste, eres una ladrona de nieve. –Decía Santana entre risas, al mismo tiempo que tomaba del cuello de su chaqueta a Quinn para acercarla a ella, dandole un beso en la nariz para limpiarla y después otro beso en los labios.

Me encantan tus labios, son los únicos y ultimos que quiero probar. –Dijo Quinn mientras se recargaba en su silla mirando a Santana y regalandole una sonrisa.– Creo que todos nos estan observando.

A mi me encantan los tuyos también y definitivamente todos nos estan observando. –Opinó la latina mientras miraba a su al rededor para después ver a Quinn y soltar una carcajada.

Vamonos ¿no? A un lugar más privado, aquí hay muchos niños. –Sugirió la rubia alsando una ceja.

Uy, Quinn Fabray me leiste la mente. –Dijo Santana haciendo reír Quinn muy fuerte.

**Fin Flashback.**


End file.
